


Dreamcatcher

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Dreamcatcher

他站在狭小的角落里，不知身在何处。四周是一片黑暗，德拉科的手能触摸到湿冷的墙壁，落满灰尘的支架，还有上面摆放着的未知器物。

黑暗中，一个稚嫩的呼吸声起伏着，伴随着轻微的呢喃和鼻音。德拉科无法判断孩童的具体方向，他只能站在原地等待着，直到脚边出现一丝微光。

也许是天亮了。他猜测着，透过门缝的微弱光线逐渐增强，勾勒出一扇小门的形状。德拉科能够依稀描绘出眼前小床的轮廓，他试图辨认上面睡着的孩童年纪，但光线还不够明亮。

他试着摸索墙壁，想要找到出口。头顶上传来一阵响动，接着有急促的脚步声走近了。老旧的楼梯发出了吱吱呀呀的呻吟，听起来近在咫尺。响动声从德拉科的头顶传到了他的前方，接着似乎转了个圈，朝德拉科走来。他来不及躲闪，便听见钥匙插进锁孔的声音。

德拉科把手伸进长袍插袋，猛然发现他没有带魔杖。他甚至还穿着睡衣，赤脚站在那里。

“咔哒”一声，门锁开了。德拉科绷紧身体想要躲藏，但来人没有开门，只是大力地敲着门板，震得门梁上的浮灰簌簌落下。

“起来！起床了！赶快！”那个尖利的女声像烧开水壶的口哨，刺得德拉科耳膜疼。噪音惊醒了床上的孩子，他大口喘气，猛地跳下小床打了个趔趄。

女人走远了，没过一会儿折回身，又不耐烦地锤了下门：“快点！”

“好的，……姨妈。”孩子睡意朦胧地咕哝，慢吞吞地抹黑找着什么。德拉科猜他在找衣服穿，片刻窸窸窣窣的响动后，孩子拉开了门。

德拉科借着熹微晨光看清了与他共处一室的孩子长什么样。是个男孩。他身量大约四五岁，脸颊消瘦，似乎有些营养不良。乱糟糟的头发朝四面八方支愣着，睡眼惺忪。

瘦小的男孩打了个呵欠，不知从哪摸出了一副快散架的圆框眼镜架在鼻梁上，又撩开眼前过长的头发，露出一道不常见的伤疤。

猩红的，闪电状的伤疤。

德拉科挑起了眉毛：他知道这是谁。 他不得不弯下腰才能跟着男孩离开了狭小的卧室，而当他回头打量着那间卧室时，德拉科惊讶地发现那只不过是楼梯下的储藏室。

男孩对此习以为常，他穿着过分宽大的麻瓜衣服，走到厨房。那个尖利的女声威胁他：“你要是敢把熏肉煎糊了试试。”

德拉科跟进了厨房。他看见瘦弱的小男孩踮起脚去够一个煎锅，里面的熏肉滋滋作响。小男孩熟练地拿起比他胳膊还要大的夹子，哆哆嗦嗦地给每片肉翻面。

当他双手举起笨重的煎锅，把它放在棉垫上时，楼上传来巨大的响动，听起来像是一只大象在奔跑。德拉科循声看去，一个块头过大的胖墩以一种不符合他体型的速度从楼梯上滚下来，他跑过走廊，每一步砸在地板上发出钝响。他穿过了德拉科的身体，朝厨房跑去，径直奔向目标，一脚踢向瘦小男孩的膝盖。

小男孩应声倒下，煎锅滑落在地，油乎乎的熏肉撒得到处都是。胖男孩哈哈大笑着，又狠狠踢了他一脚。

面目刻薄的女人看见了这一幕，她对胖男孩的恶行视而不见，冲着蜷缩在地上的男孩尖叫：

“哈利·波特！再犯一次错就滚出我的房子！现在，滚回你的壁橱，不待到下周日不准出来！”

男孩慢吞吞地站起来，他偷走一块地上脏掉的熏肉，一瘸一拐地走回了楼梯下的壁橱。

德拉科的目光搜寻着，他看见一个高大箱子旁悬挂着一副日历。上面写着：1986年9月28日，周日。

德拉科·马尔福猛地睁眼从床上坐起来。他惊魂未定地爬下床，发现自己还在斯莱特林的寝室里。窗外的湖水一片漆黑，夜色中床头的金色沙漏提示他这还是深夜。

他跌坐回柔软的四柱床。德拉科闭眼平复了下复杂的心情，他因为探听到波特的秘密而窃喜，也对梦中的情景感到震惊。也许这只是波特的噩梦，德拉科对自己说，他从枕头下面摸出了一面镜子。

那是一面奇怪的镜子。它照不出德拉科的脸，只有雾蒙蒙的一片。雾气翻卷间依稀勾勒出一个瘦小的身影，他狼狈地蜷缩着，仿佛在小声抽泣。

德拉科把镜子扔进了床头的抽屉，重新回到了床上。

德拉科是从他爸爸的收藏室里弄到这对镜子的。他把它从架子上不起眼的角落里取下来时，镜子在他手中一分为二，一块里面是朦胧的雾气，另一块却是透明的，只有两块镜子叠在一起时才能照出他的脸。

那面雾蒙蒙的镜子上写着一行字：别看眼睛。

“Meard for Orrim？”他轻声念出镜框上刻着的名字，却丝毫不知道这代表着什么，以梅林的名义起誓这两个人的名字从未在他读过的书中出现。德拉科的父亲以收藏黑魔法物品出名，但德拉科猜这对镜子不那么危险，因为卢修斯从不把危险物品摆放在德拉科能够得着的地方。

他趁卢修斯外出的时候把镜子带回了自己的房间，又带进了霍格沃茨。德拉科试过给它念咒，但什么都没发生。他把镜子对准自己的穿衣镜才发现了秘密：这是一对梦中镜。如果他的猜测足够准确，也许他能靠着镜子窥探别人的梦境，甚至挖出他们心中最深最黑暗的秘密。

当这个念头冒出来的瞬间，他就想好了实验品是谁。

德拉科在一次魔药课上得到了机会。他趁波特去柜子里翻找魔药材料时把透明的那面镜子伪装成礼物放在了他的背包里，又威胁了两个格兰芬多低年级的学生，让他们在波特的面前谈论这面镜子，好让他以为这是男孩们送给黄金男孩的礼物。他们谎称镜子能够消除噩梦，而波特以噩梦尖叫在全校闻名。

现在，德拉科做到了。他终于以某种方式进入了哈利·波特的世界，并且得到了独家秘密。

尽管这秘密有些恶心。德拉科第二天出现在礼堂门口时想到。他下意识地看向格兰芬多长桌，衣冠不整的疤头已经在那里打着呵欠了。

“你昨晚睡得如何？”泥巴种开口问道。

“还行……我似乎做了点噩梦，但不大记得梦到了什么，也许那面镜子还挺有用的。”

当然有用，疤头。我知道了你的秘密。

“我告诉过你不要碰来源未知的东西，”泥巴种的口气活像麦格教授，“万一它会对你产生什么负面影响呢。”

德拉科大摇大摆地走了过去，他看准了哈利正要伸手去拿一块熏肉，路过他身边时推了他一把。那块热气腾腾的熏肉掉在了地上，德拉科听见疤头怒气冲冲地在叫他的名字。

德拉科转过头，看了他一眼，故作惊讶地说：“脏了的食物不是很符合你的身份吗？感谢你在霍格沃茨吧。要是在我家，仆人浪费食物可是要被关进壁橱的。”

他的话立竿见影。德拉科第一次见到哈利没有反击。他的脸上失去了血色，苍白的唇瓣上下颤抖着，随即抿成了一条直线

那不是德拉科熟悉的哈利。他无数次地激怒过男孩，享受着哈利眼中的怒火和专注，但这不一样。哈利看起来有些困惑，但更多的是受伤。

像是有人往德拉科的胃里丢了一块铅石，他不自觉地挺起脊背，露出一个防御性质的扭曲笑容。他知道自己应该为了伤害到哈利而自得，但那块铅石带着他下坠，让他五脏六腑都拧在了一起。

也许哈利才应该是那个竖起防卫的人。

他听见自己的话在斯莱特林长桌上引起了大笑，克拉布笑得尤其夸张。他应该庆祝自己的胜利，但德拉科只是空洞地大笑两声，慌忙离开了礼堂。

那是真的。

他在梦中见到的那个瘦弱的、受尽虐待的可怜男孩，是哈利·波特。

这个结论像一团冰冷的雾气在他的四肢百骸游走，冻结他的血液。

有个声音告诉德拉科，他不能再偷窥哈利的梦境了。这是不道德的，你触碰了他最想隐藏的秘密。你在伤害他。

这就是我想要的，德拉科在心里说，让波特痛苦，而我将以此为乐。

***

他第二次进入的梦境是一个空旷的街心公园。萧瑟的冷风吹过，枯黄的野草摇摆着，黄沙卷起地上的砂砾，把它们带向更加贫瘠的荒地。

中央是老旧的秋千。一个纤弱的身影坐在上面，洗得发白的牛仔裤上沾满了灰，他背对着德拉科，低着头不知在想什么。

德拉科走近了，这次的哈利长高了些，但依旧瘦弱。他穿着肥大的旧衣服，看起来像个被放逐的小流浪汉。德拉科站在男孩身边，看见他揉着肚子，垂头丧气。“头发疯长又不是我的错。”他咕哝着，“就好像有魔法一样。”

“嘿！他在这儿！”远处传来了一个干瘪的声音。哈利和德拉科循声望去，不远处站着一个瘦高的男孩，他脸上闪动着恶毒的笑容：“游戏开始！”

德拉科不知道是什么游戏，但显然哈利知道。惊慌从他脸上一闪而过，哈利猛地推开秋千，拔腿就跑。那个瘦高个儿追了上来，边跑边喊：“快来啊！达力！”

拐角处出现了另一个男孩。德拉科在哈利的家里见过他，他比上次看起来更胖更蠢了。达力没跑两步就出了一身汗，而瘦高个儿跑得很快，他没费力气就追上了哈利，一把钳住哈利的手腕，将他双手反剪抓了起来。

气喘吁吁的达力终于追上来了。他揉着指关节，发出“咯咯”的响声。“游戏结束了，这次可真快啊，是不是？”他说着，一拳打向了哈利的腹部。

效果立竿见影。哈利痛得弯腰，但他被身后的男孩牢牢擒住，无法闪躲。恐惧抓住了德拉科，他先是想要逃跑，但随即他看见了哈利因为疼痛而扭曲的五官。德拉科感觉自己的胃疼得厉害，仿佛那一拳打在了他的身上。

瘦高个儿哈哈大笑，他们似乎在等着哈利求饶。但那个瘦小的男孩喘了口气，嘲弄地抬起头：“没吃饭吗，D哥？”

达力又给了他一拳。这次打在了胸口，德拉科痛苦地听见一声闷响，连哈利身后的男孩都倒退了一小步。

“抓牢他，皮尔！”达力兴奋地喊，“还有一拳呢！”他高举双手，把胳膊抡得呼呼作响。

德拉科的心仿佛被吊在了达力的拳头上，他惊恐地看着达力，终于忍不住大喊：“住手！”

他对着达力挥出了拳头。他不知道为什么自己会这么做，那一瞬间他忘记了自己不该插手这个梦境，他只想让这个麻瓜也感受同样的痛苦。

画面扭曲了起来。狰狞的达力和他的帮凶如同水中的一道剪影，在德拉科的面前拉伸，变形，折叠，最后化为一道烟散开。德拉科的拳挥空了，他顺势跪了下去，双手撑地。汗水浸透了他的衣服，睡衣黏在他的后背，又湿又冷。

他喘着粗气，仿佛刚才发生的一切都是真实的。这只是个梦。他对自己说，只是个该死的梦。

“你是谁？”他听见身后有个微弱的声音，那是哈利。年幼的哈利。

德拉科不敢回头看，他匆忙离开了这片荒地。

德拉科一早就坐在了斯莱特林长桌上，他心不在焉地吃着早餐，眼神在门口打转。

“你在等谁呢？”潘西·帕金森的手缠上了他的手臂，德拉科不耐烦地推开她，女孩尖叫一声，气恼地离开了位置。德拉科吃完最后一口麦片也没有等到哈利，他又坐了一会儿，才不得不站起身。

我再也不去疤头的梦里了。朝梅林发誓。他对自己说，拿起书包出了礼堂。学生们都陆陆续续地离开了，德拉科顺着人流走，有个不眨眼的撞上了他的肩膀。

“看着点路，你找死吗？”德拉科咒骂着，一把推开那个倒霉鬼。

哈利猛地倒退两步，坐在了地上。他似乎还没睡醒，直愣愣地盯着德拉科。他仰视着男孩，迷茫的脸和德拉科梦中那张稚气的脸重合了。

“你……”德拉科下意识地想要扶他，一句“对不起”被他压在舌根。你疯了吗，帮一个波特？他握紧拳头，说：“你下次再挡道我就砸烂你的鼻子。”

波特推了推滑落鼻梁的眼镜，打了个呵欠。他丝毫不在乎德拉科的威胁，反而捡起了德拉科掉在地上的魔药书。

“你可以试试。”他把书扔给德拉科，“如果你能追得上我。”

德拉科组织语言试图反击，梦里那个瘦弱敏捷的身影又浮现在他的眼前。德拉科有些犹豫，错过了反驳的最佳时机。但哈利似乎想到了什么有趣的事情，他忽然笑起来，说：“魔药课见，D哥。”

哈利拍拍德拉科的肩膀，大笑着走进了大厅。他还在为自己双关的外号感到得意，没有发现站在门口的德拉科脸色苍白。他拎着书，失魂落魄地站在人群里。

这就是他对我的印象。德拉科想，他的手心满是冷汗，只觉得有一把钩子在狠狠地绞着他的胸口。他浑浑噩噩地走向地窖，只觉得自己仿佛被那支铁钩吊起来，在烈火上翻烤。他在波特梦中的那一拳似乎打在了自己身上，德拉科第一次发现自己欺负波特时的样子是如此丑恶。

他想得太过入神，甚至连哈利都已经从大厅吃完饭赶了上来。黑发男孩超过他的时候还看了他一眼，但德拉科沉浸在情绪里，没有注意到。

德拉科慢吞吞地走进教室，随便挑了个座位。他难得地在斯内普教授的课上走神了，等他回神的时候，才意识到自己坐到了哪儿。

赫敏·格兰杰爆炸般的头发在他前面晃动着，她像只聒噪的蚊蝇一样教训着坐在德拉科前面的两个格兰芬多男孩，德拉科一眼就看见了哈利那乱糟糟的后脑勺。

德拉科翻了翻书，假装开始了自己的实验。他支着耳朵听泥巴种的抱怨，无外乎课程太过简单和男孩们的粗心大意。过了一会儿，讨厌的格兰芬多女孩终于问了个德拉科不那么反感的问题。

“你今天怎么差点迟到了？”

“起晚了。”

“又做噩梦了吗？”赫敏紧张地问道，罗恩插嘴：“他昨晚睡得可香了，纳威都说他没听见哈利尖叫。”

“你知道我偶尔会梦到我小时候的事。昨晚有一点吧，不过好多了，难得睡了个好觉。”

“你梦到什么了？我早说过你该去向庞弗雷夫人要点安眠药水。”

“没什么。”哈利含糊地说，“就是德斯礼一家……我记不清了。”

其他两个小巫师还想追问下去，但斯内普已经开始巡视了。德拉科想知道哈利到底记不记得昨晚被打断的梦，他还想问什么，忽然被身边的人戳了下胳膊。

德拉科对布雷斯怒目而视，后者眼神撇了撇德拉科的坩埚。他朝布雷斯的视线看去，发现自己正在搅拌一锅清水。

***

梅林见证这真的是最后一次了。德拉科站在哈利的梦境里，冷得直打哆嗦。天知道这疤头脑袋里都装的是什么，每天晚上都做梦。他抱怨着，却没有离开，耐心地等在原地。

这是禁林与黑湖的交界处。夜色里，绵延起伏的山脉和黑夜交融在一起，这深蓝与深紫织出的绒毯上点缀着细碎的星光，还有薄纱般的月色，将沉睡的城堡披上柔和的外衣。

尽管月色迷人，德拉科的心思都放在远处那个身影上。

有一个人穿着蓝白条纹的睡衣自城堡走来，他赤脚走在草地上，丝毫不觉得冷。德拉科躲在毛榉树丛后，看着男孩走过了他，在黑湖边停住了。

他要干什么？德拉科从树丛里探头，打量着不远处的哈利。老实说，自从看过哈利的噩梦后，德拉科甚至有些同情他了。想想看，要是德拉科自己遭遇了同样的人生，他可没法想象自己会做出什么事来。

说不定早就自杀了。德拉科自嘲，也只有波特这么没心没肺的人才会好端端地活到现在。

哈利动了。他迈开脚步，直接朝湖面走去。

德拉科立刻站起来。

等等。也许他一点也不好。

哈利的脚踝已经消失在湖面。德拉科看见漆黑的湖水泛起涟漪，涨落间已打湿了哈利的小腿。

他难道真的要把自己淹死？！

德拉科跟在他的后面思考着，该如何把这个梦境打破。

幽深的山谷中传来了一声悠长的嗥叫。德拉科不确定那是不是狼，也许是一只巨型犬。哈利似乎被长嗥触动了，他停下了前进的脚步。

湖水在他的身边上下起伏，隐隐浮现出一只黑犬的身影。

德拉科小心地靠近他，从哈利身后伸出手去遮他的眼睛。

“别做傻事。”德拉科劝他，他绞尽脑汁想要安慰哈利，违心地说，“黄……你的朋友会伤心的。”

那朵遮住月亮的乌云立刻散开了。皎洁的月色流泻，照亮了波光粼粼的湖面。德拉科看见湖水开始旋转，形成巨大的漩涡。他猜测梦境就要塌陷了，就像上次他想揍达力一样。

看来波特把我当成了驱梦人。德拉科松开手，等待着退出梦境。

但梦没有消失。哈利握住了他的手，问：“你是谁？”

他想转过身，德拉科立刻重新捂住了他的眼睛：“别回头！”

“为什么？”

德拉科思考着该如何骗他，慢慢开口：“如果你看见我的眼睛，你就会永远陷入梦境。”

他感觉到手心被哈利的睫毛刷了一下，接着男孩说：“你是谁？”

我是谁？我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。

我能在这儿帮你。

德拉科张张嘴，还是没能说出自己的名字。他沉默了片刻，说：“我是你的梦。有人希望我能帮助你。”

这也许是德拉科最拙劣的谎言了，他紧紧地捂着哈利的眼睛，生怕男孩起疑。他也不知道如果触犯了镜子上的禁忌会如何，但恐吓一下哈利总是没错的。

哈利似乎信了。德拉科手心的小刷子上下扫了几遍，他听见哈利说：“你知道有一种重复的梦吗？我总是梦见我不受控制地从城堡走过来，走进湖里，任由湖水淹没我，而我会在水中一直下沉，沉到深不见底的黑暗里。”

他低低地说着，德拉科也真的感觉到了哈利的下沉。他们站在湖边的泥地里，泥泞的土地变得潮湿松软，如同沼泽般蚕食着哈利的身体。

“带我离开。”哈利请求道。他立在原地，动弹不得。

德拉科顾不上去遮哈利的眼睛了。他抓住哈利的胳膊，想要将男孩拉回岸上。他感觉得到哈利说的是真的，因为男孩温热的身体已经逐渐发冷僵硬，而湖底有股莫名的吸力正想要把哈利吸进去。德拉科的脚已经陷入泥里，他紧紧抱着哈利，想把他带回来。

这次的噩梦比上次糟多了。德拉科咬着牙想，他呼出的气体已经凝成了白霜，寒冷凝结成无数细碎的冰锥刺进了他的骨髓。他茫然地抱着怀里的男孩，冷得几乎失去了知觉。

我为什么在帮波特？最简单的方式就是现在放开这个格兰芬多，然后退出这个古怪的梦境，离怪人波特远远的。他的理智这么告诉他，可德拉科没有松手。也许他的胳膊冻住了，德拉科想到。他的手扣在哈利的胸前，牢固得像一把铁锁。

不知什么时候，那股力量停止了。德拉科猛地用力，和哈利一起摔在了草地上。

湖水立刻退去了。

德拉科喘着粗气，连忙爬起来查看哈利的情况。他看见男孩的睫毛上挂着雪白的冰霜，他抿起的双唇冻得青紫，他裸露在外的肌肤像玉石般坚硬。德拉科感觉自己正抱着没有生命的雕塑。

这不是真的。波特没有死。德拉科安慰自己，他搓了搓自己僵硬的双手，把重新温热的手心贴在哈利的脸上。但这点热度远远不够。德拉科环顾四周，找不到能取暖的东西。

他一咬牙，再次抱紧了哈利。

隔着薄薄的睡衣，德拉科能感觉得到哈利冰冷僵硬的躯体。他把哈利的头贴在自己的肩窝上，伸手围住了男孩。

“你可真冷。”德拉科哆哆嗦嗦地说，也没有松开怀里的冰。

他知道这是个梦，所以他能做任何想做的事。比如说拥抱一个波特，比如说替他驱散一个噩梦。德拉科轻拍着怀中人的后背，试图给他最大程度的温暖。

慢慢地，哈利脸上的霜融化了。水滴在德拉科的睡衣上，晕开浅浅的痕迹。德拉科没有错过一点变化，他盯着哈利的脸，看见他的鼻翼开始小幅度地扇动，他的脸颊也有了血色。

哈利的睫毛微微颤动。

德拉科立刻想起了镜子上的告诫，伸手捂住了哈利的眼睛。

也许这该是他最后一次进入别人的梦境。德拉科想，他受够了和波特纠缠在一起，每次遇见这个疤头，他都会变得不像平时的他。

更像是，隐藏起来的真实的自己。

没有人愿意在其他人面前剥开伪装。德拉科看了一眼怀里的黑发男孩，下决心扔掉那面镜子。周围的景色逐渐扭曲，德拉科看着他们身边的草地拉伸旋转，就知道这个梦该醒了。

再见，疤头。他在心里轻声说道。

哈利的小半张脸都陷在阴影里，他挣扎着伸出手，想要触碰德拉科。

“你还会来吗？”哈利问道，他看不见对方，只能小心翼翼地伸手去摸德拉科的手腕。

那个“不”字又卡在了喉咙里。德拉科一直看着他，直到两人退出了梦境。他睁开眼时，竟然能感觉得到四肢酸痛，好像在梦里和巨人拔河。德拉科有一瞬间的错觉，觉得梦境都是真的。

他躺在床上，睡衣竟然浸透了冰冷的湖水。他知道自己应该起身换一套干爽的新睡衣然后再睡一会儿，但此刻他只想盯着深绿色的帷幔发呆。

你还会来吗？

哈利的声音像一根羽毛轻轻落在德拉科的心尖上。

德拉科叹了一口气。

他知道自己又要违背誓言了。

***

德拉科又一次醒来。他的视线停留在深绿色的帷幔上，思绪却沿着流苏飘散开。

他不知道这样一而再、再而三潜进哈利的大脑是不是一个正确的决定。如果说一开始他想要偷窃哈利的秘密，而现在，每当他离开哈利，都感觉到自己更渴望了解这个黄金男孩。

这是不对的。他轻声说，举起手中的魔杖。

隐隐发烫的魔杖提醒着他梦中发生的一切。就在刚才，他和哈利才逃过一次来自黑暗的追杀。真不知道波特脑子里都装这些什么，他摇摇头，想要下床翻出一瓶疗伤魔药。

疼痛从肌肉的间隙里爬出来，一瞬间控制了他整条右腿。德拉科翻倒在地，他蜷缩着，因为小腿的痉挛而丧失行动能力。熹微的晨光里他看见有深色的液体透过睡衣，在柔软的布料上晕开痕迹，一股淡淡的血腥味飘散在空中。

魔法开始显现出它本身的力量，它穿透了哈利的梦境，吞噬着德拉科的真实。

德拉科咬紧了牙关，挣扎着爬到他的箱子旁，翻出了他母亲留给他的急救药水。他哆嗦着掀开粘连在皮肉上的布料，把透明液体倒在血肉模糊的小腿肚上。魔药在接触到皮肤时发出“滋滋”的响声，一股黑烟伴随着愈合的伤口徐徐升起，在空中消失。

他紧紧握住膝盖。伴随着来自肌理的灼烧感，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，最后只剩下一道浅浅的印子。他扶着床沿站起来，试着活动了一下隐隐作痛的右腿。来自伤处的酸胀感提醒着他刚才的一切并非幻觉。

德拉科重新爬回床上，他猛地掀起枕头。

那面镜子好好地陷在柔软的床铺里，浓雾充斥着镜面，影影绰绰。

德拉科浑身都在颤抖，他终于意识到这面镜子并没有他想象的那么无害。

虽然治愈药水的魔法足够强大，德拉科在走进礼堂的时候，还是不得不忍受着来自小腿的抽痛。他试图绕开格兰芬多长桌，一瘸一拐地走向自己的学院，但有些人不会轻易放过他。

“看呀，马尔福受伤了！”罗恩·韦斯莱粗哑的变声期噪音隔着三条长桌还是那么刺耳，德拉科厌恶地瞥了一眼充满杂种和穷鬼的角落，试图维持自己惯有的气势。

黄鼠狼没放过他。红发的韦斯莱穷鬼幸灾乐祸地大笑：“胆小的白鼬没有爸爸妈妈唱摇篮曲，半夜被噩梦吓得摔下床了。”格兰芬多爆发出大笑，连其他长桌都传来了稀稀拉拉的笑声。德拉科气得脸色发白，但他不敢看向哈利的方向。他忍着没发作，勉强吃完了自己的那份早餐，立刻走了。

他需要找个地方把镜子扔了，越快越好。

“……梦，是巫师潜意识创造出来的精神世界，它独立于……”

德拉科踏上北塔楼的最后一层阶梯时，一个飘渺的、含混不清的女声从他的头顶传来。老骗子，他在心底嗤笑一声。

他左侧口袋里沉甸甸的，那块雾气朦胧的镜子隔着绒布安静地躺在他的口袋里，可德拉科却仿佛揣着一块烙铁。他站在平台上焦躁地来回踱步，只想把口袋里的东西处理掉。

特里劳妮的阁楼是他能想到最适合丢弃杂物的地方。他在三年级时来过这个垃圾场——比起教室他宁愿叫它垃圾场——装满了你能想到的一切垃圾：豁口的杯子，发霉的茶叶，破烂的抱枕。它唯一给德拉科带来过的乐趣就是听见特里劳妮用神经质的声音预言哈利的各种灾难，甚至死亡。

想到这个，德拉科忍不住皱眉：小腿又开始痛了。

“……强大的巫师能够在梦中预见未来，比如说我的曾祖母梦见过……死亡……甚至会穿透现实。”

德拉科心不在焉地听着特里劳妮气若游丝的声音，盘算着该将镜子藏在哪个角落。

“……黑巫师能够将诅咒附在梦境里。最常见的例子是印第安人的捕梦网，麻瓜认为捕梦网能够过滤噩梦，但在印第安人眼里，捕梦网是最强有力的诅咒……”

“给你们的第一个忠告是，永远不要窥探别人的梦境！”

特里劳妮的声音忽然尖锐起来，德拉科被她吓了一跳。显然，教室里的低年级学生也受到了惊吓，女孩子的抽泣声低低地回荡在空中。

“梦中的魔法都是有代价的。而在梦中预见未来的巫师，也会因此得到惩罚，伟大的预言师，伯顿·塔瓦利尔就被永远地困在梦境里无法醒来……当然，亲爱的，我也曾有过这样濒临死亡的梦境……”

特里劳妮的声音又开始模糊了。德拉科有那么一刻以为她说的是真的，但特里劳妮接下来的胡言乱语很快打消了他的疑虑：她开始夸张地描述自己在某个世界末日的噩梦里准确地抓住了魔法的破绽，从梦魔的手中死里逃生，接着怂恿着低年级的学生燃烧某种甜腻的香料，试图让所有人都入睡。

从门缝里钻出来的香气让德拉科打了个打喷嚏，他为上一刻差点信了特里劳妮的自己感到耻辱。

也许把镜子留在这里不是明智的选择。他思忖着，转身朝楼梯走去。

“你在这里干什么？”一个略带沙哑的声音打断了德拉科的神游。他居高临下地盯着格兰芬多男孩，恐慌和焦躁掩盖了他心底的雀跃。德拉科下意识地回避了那双绿色的眼睛，他本想嘲讽一下哈利，但一时大脑空白，只能干巴巴地说：“走开，波特。”

哈利眯起了眼睛，他的眼神扫过德拉科，停留在他受伤的小腿上：“你的腿……”

“不关你的事。”德拉科的心跳在他的眼神扫过那面镜子时差点停了。他下意识握紧了口袋里的东西，下巴高高扬起，防备着眼前的男孩：“你又来这儿干什么？看不出来，原来黄金男孩喜欢占卜课，这次想好怎么死了吗？”

他的声音在发抖。德拉科的舌尖抵住上颚，他紧紧闭上了嘴巴，不肯再让哈利察觉到一丝情绪。

哈利想要开口，但德拉科没有给他说话的机会，他只想逃走。他把男孩粗鲁地推到石墙边，跌跌撞撞地跑下楼。巨大的心跳声敲打着德拉科的耳膜，镜子的边角随着他的动作一下一下地撞击着他的侧腰，德拉科一口气跑回了寝室，才发觉自己已经大汗淋漓。

他颤抖着掏出镜子，五指捏住冰冷的镜框，指节发白。德拉科举起它，犹豫地看了一眼坚硬的墙壁。

他应该直接摧毁它的。

朦胧的镜面上水汽蒸腾，翠绿于白雾中一闪而过。

“哐当”一声。

镜子掉在厚重的地毯上，镜中依旧朦胧一片。德拉科缓缓靠着墙坐下，他捂着胸口用力呼吸，脸颊发烫，胸腔抽痛，剧烈运动后的肌肉也开始隐隐发酸。

他合上眼睑，脑海里只剩下一双绿眼睛。

***

斯莱特林总是能很好地隐藏欲望。贪得无厌的野兽匍匐在心底，于黑暗中伺机而动，随时准备着攻击。

野心家们步步为营，小心地诱捕着猎物，却不自知，在追逐的过程中本身已沦为欲望的奴隶。

德拉科焦灼地在寝室里来回踱步，这已经成为了他最近的新习惯。他的室友们对此已经习以为常，纷纷回到自己的四柱床上，用深绿色的天鹅绒幕布将床遮得严严实实的。

喧嚣的夜晚渐渐沉寂，窗外的湖水深邃，影影幢幢间漂浮着不祥的黑影。德拉科的视线停留在窗前。他已经有两三周没有潜入哈利的梦境了，尽管他的目光仍然在追随着那个男孩，但他迟迟下定不了决定：是应该继续引诱哈利陷入迷梦，还是将它远远抛开，让一切回到正轨。

他知道自己不想离开那些虚幻的梦。

幽深的湖水反射出他苍白的脸：他的眉头紧锁，眼下一片阴影，双唇紧抿，下颌绷紧的弧度冷硬而陌生。

哈利也经常皱眉。无论梦里梦外，他总是下意识地防备着，仿佛肩上有无形的重担。

哈利在看着他的时候总是如此。德拉科知道，一旦哈利保持清醒，他会是世界上离黄金男孩最远的人。

而梦中镜替他开辟了一条通往哈利的道路，他在不为人知的时刻成功偷走了哈利的梦，鲁莽而贪婪。

未知的魔法满足了他的渴望，诱惑着他继续沉沦。

德拉科站在黑暗里，月光透过湖水洒在冰冷的地毯上，在水草摇曳的光影中明明灭灭。他拿起那面镜子，摩挲着镜框上神秘的浮雕咒语。

最后一次了，我应该向他告别。他对自己妥协。

朦胧的镜面反射着柔和的白光。

德拉科再睁开眼时，发现自己站在塔楼的最高层。极目远眺是苏格兰连绵的山脉，近处是站在巨型摆钟前的黑发男孩。

他背对德拉科，穿着那套老旧而柔软的条纹睡衣。自深山而来的长风将睡衣吹得微微鼓起，露出男孩腰间一小截裸露的肌肤。

德拉科朝前走了一步，老旧的木地板吱呀作响。

“我以为你不会来了。”哈利的耳朵动了动，他微微侧头，“这些天你去哪了？”

德拉科避开了他的问题：“你还在做噩梦吗？”

“没有。”哈利顿了一下，不自然地说，“都是些……不是噩梦。”

长长的指针摆动着，与男孩的身影重叠，又荡到另一边去了。德拉科的目光贪婪地摄取着眼前人的背影，从发梢到肩线，到宽大的衣摆和裸露的脚踝。

德拉科听见内心的野兽在咆哮，它呜咽地请求着德拉科放弃离开的决定。它还想离哈利更近些，甚至想永远留在这里。

他的沉默让黑发男孩不安。哈利轻咳一声，打破了德拉科的沉思。

坚决点。德拉科咬紧下颌，扬起了头。“我是来告别的。”他的声音干涩，差点淹没在钟摆摇晃的机械声中。

指针忽然在最高处停了。仿佛无形中有人堵住了时间的沙漏，一切流动的事物都定格了。哈利的衣角还悬在空中，他不解地歪着头，问为什么。

远山之中传来隆隆声。

“你已经不再做噩梦了。”德拉科低低地撒谎，“我的任务已经完成，以后都……不会再来你的梦里，把那面镜子丢掉吧。”

梦境的边缘微微颤抖，空气在振动中回荡着，发出低沉的空响。

“这不公平。”哈利开口说道，“你擅自闯进我的梦里，驱散我的噩梦，又莫名决定离开，而我却从头到尾都被蒙在鼓里。是谁指使你来的？你又是谁？”

德拉科不知道该如何回答他。他后退一步，四周的木板忽然腾空而起，拼成了三面围绕的高墙。钟摆还诡异地悬停在空中，震颤着，而整个地面开始摇晃，倾斜。

梦境里的景色由远而近地崩塌，却伤不到两人分毫。哈利稳稳地站在空中，他身后的德拉科被木板围住，离哈利越来越近。

梦中的一切都是哈利内心的投射。德拉科看着自己飘向了哈利，男孩乱糟糟的后脑勺就在眼前。他想伸手抱住他，可是一堵看不见的墙隔在两人之间。

哈利的声音在破碎的塔楼里清晰可闻：“我想过很多问题，你为什么要帮助我，你是如何进入我的梦境的，可是我都没有问。我以为你是值得信任的人。”

我是。德拉科在心底喊道，可他只能四肢发抖，定在原地。无形的力量禁锢着他的双脚，德拉科隐隐猜到了原因。

哈利在排斥他。他的梦境不再对德拉科开放了。

不，哈利，别这样对我。德拉科用力张嘴，却发不出一丝声音。他拼命伸长手臂，想要触碰哈利，那层厚厚的空气凝滞不动，他无法前进哪怕一英寸。

“可笑的是我竟然以为你是……”哈利抖动着肩膀，他的声音低了下去，“赫敏说得对，我怎么能信任一面不明来源的镜子呢？”

德拉科用力敲打着空气墙，他的拳头落在空中，发出沉闷的声响。他不能就这样被哈利丢开，他可以编造无数的谎言去解释他如何进入梦境，甚至告诉哈利真相，但他必须让哈利听见他。

没有人指使我摆弄你的梦境，更没有人会再伤害你。

求求你，听到我。听到我！

他猛地一砸，无形的壁垒轰然炸裂。德拉科大步跨了出去，拉住了哈利的手。

“是我，哈利。”他急切地说道，“德拉科……”

德拉科的声音消失了。他怔怔地看着眼前的黑发男孩，后者失落的神色一览无余。

镜框上的浮雕警告忽然浮现在他的脑海里。

别看眼睛。

晚了。

哈利的双眼隔着镜片，倒映出德拉科急切仓惶的脸。

四周的崩坏景象忽然扭曲，旋转着淹没在黑暗里。混乱之中天地倒悬，一只漆黑的利爪从混沌中射出，牢牢扣住了德拉科的脚，将他拖向未知的深处。

“发生了什么，德拉科！”哈利大喊道。德拉科本能地抓紧了哈利的手，两人十指相扣，同时有种不祥的预感，仿佛这只手会永远地带走德拉科。

“我……不知道……”德拉科咬着牙，他感觉得到来自腿部的撕裂感，尖利的爪子穿透了肌理，刺进骨髓，痛得他浑身颤栗。

他和哈利都坚持不了多久的。德拉科绝望地想到，他早该明白，能穿透现实的梦境蕴含着怎样强大的魔法，而破坏这种魔法的规则会付出怎样的代价。

更多的尖爪从黑暗深处涌来，它们牢牢抓住德拉科，甚至有些手伸向了哈利。

德拉科咬牙，松开了一只手。

哈利立刻猜到他想做什么，黑发男孩在空中胡乱摸索着，想要重新抓住德拉科。

“记住我，哈利。记住这个梦，然后来找我。”德拉科颤抖地说出这句话，给了哈利一个虚弱的微笑，放弃了挣扎。

无数黑暗的爪牙蜂拥而上，它们包裹住德拉科的全身，将他卷入地狱。

“不——”

哈利撕心裂肺的吼声回荡在空中，他猛然睁开眼，大汗淋漓。

***

“好点儿了吗，孩子？”庞弗雷夫人递给他一杯冒着热气的热可可，温暖的手掌抚上哈利满是冷汗的额头。

哈利从病床上坐起，他接过杯子，小声朝庞弗雷夫人道谢。格兰芬多塔楼骚乱惊动了巡夜的麦格教授，她立刻把男孩带去了医疗翼，让他接受庞弗雷夫人的检查。

“我看不出有什么异常。”庞弗雷夫人的魔杖散发出温暖的白光，她用魔杖敲了敲哈利的手腕和额头，摇头说道，“也许只是噩梦。”

哈利一言不发，谨慎地打量着两人。麦格教授眉间的刻痕更深了一些，她点点头，看了一眼哈利，低声问道：“是不是他……”

“不是。”哈利的声音沙哑，他虚弱地呜咽一声，“我只是，梦见了……我姨妈……”他不再说下去，打了个寒噤。

哈利模糊的回答将她的思绪完全带向了不同的方向，格兰芬多院长的脸色沉了下去，这显然让她联想到了某些事情。麦格教授和庞弗雷夫人交换了一个眼神，后者拍拍哈利的手背，慈爱地安慰道：“喝点热可可，睡一觉，你会好起来的。”

“我可以要一点无梦药水吗？”

“最好不，亲爱的。”庞弗雷夫人婉拒了他，“无梦药水的作用太强了，不过我可以给你一些助眠剂。”

这正中哈利的下怀。他装作犹豫的样子接受了庞弗雷夫人的建议，给她一个勉强的微笑。

“好好休息，波特，如果你觉得不适，明天可以请假。”麦格教授皱着眉说，她朝庞弗雷夫人点点头，互道晚安离开了。庞弗雷夫人看着哈利喝下热可可，离开了房间。

哈利坐在空无一人的医疗翼里，手里握着一小管药水。他凝神听了一会儿，确定庞弗雷夫人已经离开了，才从怀里掏出了一面镜子和隐身衣。

这是他趁乱从枕头底下摸出来的，他在塔楼里的嘶吼吓坏了其他学生，他们匆匆忙忙去找麦格教授时，哈利刚好来得及把它们藏进睡衣里。

那面透明的镜子已经充满了大雾，白茫茫的镜面上照不出任何影子。哈利抽出魔杖，敲了敲镜框。“德拉科·马尔福。”他低声说道，镜面像是回应一般泛起涟漪，雾气涌动间有个人影隐隐绰绰。

“记住这个梦，然后来找我。”德拉科的声音微弱如丝，在他的耳边缠绕。哈利跳下床，悄悄溜出了医疗翼。

他一开始并不知道梦中人是谁。在日复一日的噩梦里，他依旧是住在楼梯下碗橱里的瘦弱怪胎，终日与灰尘和蜘蛛相伴。梦中的男孩甚至以为一切魔法都是他的幻想，只有德斯礼一家的辱骂嘲讽才是真实的。

直到他感觉到一双眼睛。

哈利披着隐形衣奔跑在寂静的走廊上，他敏捷地绕过正在巡视的洛丽丝夫人，朝地窖走去。

德拉科·马尔福的手段一点儿也不高明。哈利在意识到有人窥视他的梦境时，第一时间找到了那两个格兰芬多的学生。他没花多久就让低年生们吐露了实情——有人威胁他们，让年幼的巫师们在哈利附近谈论镜子魔法，而这个人是哈利的宿敌。

哈利没有直接去找马尔福，他将计就计，把镜子继续藏在枕头底下，让噩梦一览无遗。他倒要看看，马尔福还有什么把戏。出人意料的是，马尔福没有再落井下石了。

他甚至驱散了哈利的噩梦。当哈利从久违的沉睡中醒来时，他难得躺在温暖的被窝里回味了一下这种滋味。多奇妙啊，马尔福成了他的驱梦人。

哈利不确定这是不是马尔福新的恶作剧，但这对哈利很有用。而马尔福也在一次次的梦中拜访里，露出了不同的一面。

就好像他终于揭开了德拉科的伪装。这个金发男孩在梦里不再是那条恶龙，他站在哈利的身后，与他一起击退一次又一次的黑暗。

哈利无数次尝试质问德拉科的伤——那些在梦里受过的伤，它们穿透了梦境刻在德拉科的身上，但他从没有给过哈利开口的机会。哈利慢慢地把它当作了两人共同的秘密，他知道有什么东西改变了。

赫敏给过的警告早被哈利抛之脑后，他隐瞒了自己与德拉科的小秘密，假装早就丢掉了那面镜子。他在白天与德拉科针锋相对，却在梦里与德拉科并肩作战，那些噩梦不再折磨着哈利，他甚至将它们当作一次次精彩的冒险。

哈利屏住呼吸，站在一道空荡荡、湿乎乎的石墙旁边。他知道斯莱特林的学生不会很安分，没过多久，两个绿袍子抱着满怀的布丁和小甜饼，摇摇晃晃地走了过来。

克拉布和高尔看起来昏昏欲睡，两个人在石墙前想了半天，终于试对了口令。哈利跟在他们身后爬进了休息室，还不小心踩住了克拉布的袍子。蠢笨的大块头们没有意识到第三个人的存在，两人推搡着回了寝室，闹出的动静遮盖了哈利的脚步声。

“小声点儿。”一个帷幕里传来大概是布雷斯的声音，另一张床上则传来了轻微的鼾声。哈利看着克拉布和高尔晃晃悠悠爬进了自己的四柱床，小心翼翼地走到剩下的最后一张床边。

德拉科·马尔福的铭牌在微光中反射着冰冷的光芒。哈利钻进去，脱掉隐形衣。荧光闪烁从他的魔杖尖头点亮，他看着躺在床上纹丝不动的金发男孩，伸手去探他的呼吸。

马尔福有一阵没有造访他的梦境了，一开始哈利还有些怀念梦中的冒险，但很快，他开始庆幸马尔福的缺席。

哈利做了一些难以启齿的梦。没有人教导过男孩该如何处理这些荒唐的画面，他在梦中反复触摸着虚幻的金发男孩，视线犹如实质，探索过德拉科每一寸或裸露或藏匿的肌肤。

在那些最狂野的梦里，德拉科吻着他，占据主导位置，回应给他同样甚至更多的热情。德拉科的双手拨动着他的心弦，仿佛带着火焰，点燃了哈利的每寸肌肤，游走在他的理智边缘，将他带入更欢愉的情欲深渊。

而现实中的德拉科给予他的是冷漠与忽视。再没有走廊里的挑衅，没有魔药课上的目光，没有不经意间的碰触。每当哈利在人群中寻找那个梦中人，他只能得到一个模糊的背影、

他开始渴望更多，一层轻柔神秘的面纱漂浮在两人之间，他透过薄纱触碰着梦里人，凝视德拉科模糊的眉眼。哈利仿佛落进了一张巨大的蛛网，细细的蛛丝缠绕着他，引诱他去渴望站在镜子后面的身影。

可他得不到满足。他也永远不会满足。

十四五岁的男孩心中潜伏着看不见的幼兽，它在日复一日的饥渴里张牙舞爪，汲取着一切养分，壮大，渗透进哈利身体的每一个角落。它贪婪地咆哮着，随时准备吞没男孩仅存的理智。

他站在德拉科的床前，深绿色的丝绒帷幕在透过湖水的月光里泛着微微的光。哈利拉开帷幕钻进去，那个金发男孩藏在黑暗里，看不真切。他控制住了自己想要碰触德拉科的欲望，躺在了男孩身边。

哈利掏出了属于他的那面镜子。椭圆的镜面，雾气深处藏着若影若现的黑暗，如同茧中缠缚着沉睡的灵魂。他敲了敲空气，杖尖浮现的点点荧光告诉他时间不多了。

来找我。

他把镜子藏在枕头下，一口气喝掉握在手心的助眠剂。眼前的最后画面是德拉科的侧脸，哈利的视线滑过他饱满的额头，紧闭的双眼和挺直的鼻梁，落在他微微张开的双唇上。

睡神降临，哈利陷入了无边的黑暗中。

男孩们的发丝纠缠在一起，柔软的白光逐渐笼罩了两人。

***

德拉科站在熊熊燃烧的炉火前，跳跃的明亮火焰中有绿光一闪而过。他似乎觉得自己遗忘了什么，游走的思绪被克拉布打断了。

“走了，德拉科。”高大结实的蠢男孩用低沉的声音叫他，“级长巡视。”

德拉科没有生气，他低下头摆弄了一下徽章，大摇大摆地走下了楼梯。这是他最爱的时刻，能够毫无顾忌地恫吓低年级学生，尤其是该死的格兰芬多和懦弱的赫奇帕奇。鲁莽的格兰芬多就像沙漠里干燥的枯枝，德拉科指尖的一点火星就能燃起熊熊大火。

他不费吹灰之力就拿走了二十颗红宝石，甚至有些超额。这太容易了。第二天早上，当他坐在长桌上漫不经心地转着无名指的戒指时，德拉科心想也许他可以拿走更多。捉弄易怒的格兰芬多是他的乐趣之一，而且他擅长于此。德拉科知道一些能够在惹怒麦格教授与取悦斯内普教授之间游走的小伎俩，这些通常来自于他的丰富经历，有关激怒……

激怒谁呢？

他的脑海里浮现出一个模糊的身影。

也许是一个格兰芬多，他想着，这不重要。

礼堂外传来悠长的钟声，人群逐渐骚动起来。德拉科才想起今天是什么日子，魁地奇球赛，斯莱特林对格兰芬多。他站起来，意识到自己已经换好了袍子。蒙太从他的身后走过，催促他赶紧去球场。德拉科喝掉最后一点南瓜汁，匆匆追了上去。

他身后的霍格沃兹礼堂随着他的离开逐渐褪色变形，如同轻烟般散开，湮灭在浓烈的白雾之中。朦胧中浮现出一双碧绿的眼睛，伴随着飘荡在空中若有似无的叹息。

比赛赢得很轻松。德拉科站在穿衣镜前，打量着自己。月光透过深深的湖水洒下微弱的银白光芒，随着波浪的起伏明明灭灭。一道来自水草的黑影遮住了他的半边脸颊，德拉科看不清自己的表情。

有什么不对劲，他想。尽管一切都看起来正常，他却觉得缺了些什么。

他说不出来，但本能地觉得缺失的那一部分太过重要，像是一本书的书脊，一座钟的齿轮。

水草摇曳，他的眉眼暴露在月光下。眉下凹陷的阴影中，银色的月光在他的眼底流动，像冰冷的熔岩。

别看眼睛。

这句话突兀地跳进他的脑海。德拉科朝后退一步，下意识地挪开了视线，镜中的人影却停留在原地，丝毫不动。他不由自主地伸出手，想要触碰冰冷的镜面。

一圈圈涟漪从他的指尖荡漾开来，镜中的身影随着水纹摇晃，逐渐被白光笼罩，幻化成一团模糊的身影，他也朝德拉科伸出了手。

“你是谁？”

镜中人没有回答他，虚无的手心与德拉科的重叠，散发着朦胧冰冷的微光。这画面如此诡异安静，德拉科却不感到害怕，他甚至觉得这团影子比四周更加亲切而真实。

而什么是真实？

有什么思绪一闪而过。德拉科再睁开眼睛时，他正坐在教室里，前方传来某位教授模糊而轻柔的声音。浓烈的香料在熏香炉里燃烧着，白烟袅袅升起，盘旋在德拉科的四周。他不关心这是谁的课，也不需要知道这是在哪个教室，显然他已经陷入了某种困境，一切都并非现实。

也曾发生过这种事情。德拉科想到，某种虚幻渗透他的现实，给他留下了印迹。他摊开手掌，看见空中的轻烟随着他的思绪飘落，漏过他的指缝，落在地上，低低地围绕在他的脚边。

一缕烟细如蛛丝，爬上他的右腿。

远处的呢喃听起来更清晰了，像一个女巫的梦呓。

“梦中的魔法是有代价……死亡……甚至会穿透现实。”

梦。

德拉科只是想到了这个字，眼前的一切忽然静止了。沙漏里的砂砾停留在空中，香炉里劈啪作响的香料凝固着，讲台上的人声不再，万物仿佛被轻烟笼罩，如同脆弱的薄纱，他曲起的手指轻轻一动，轻烟化为齑粉，从他的指尖掉落，消散。

他站了起来，身后宽大老旧的扶手椅也化为虚空。德拉科向四周看去，视线所及之处也逐一崩塌坠落，露出虚无空洞的黑暗。他浮在这虚无里，茫然地四处张望。

这只是一个梦，一个与世隔绝的梦。德拉科无数次进入哈利的梦境里，如今被困在了自己的梦境牢笼中。

他终于明白了自己为贪婪付出的代价。

没有人能救他。没有人。

德拉科想起了那对镜子，想起了他做过的事情，和那双充满失落和茫然的绿色眼睛。他在梦中无法直视的，在现实中无数次追逐着，可望而不可得的，哈利的眼睛。

黑暗中有阴影随着他的思绪浮动，幻化出群山与钟塔，又淹没在无边无际的黑暗里。

一个身影于德拉科身后浮现。他有着瘦削的脸庞，明亮的绿色眼睛，双唇紧抿成一条直线，显示着主人的倔强。

“德拉科。”他出声喊道，眼前的背影凝固了。他又一次喊了男孩的名字，可是对方没有回头。哈利想上前一步，但德拉科阻止了他，他甚至在哈利再次开口前说道：“别让我回头。”

“你知道梦境的法则。”德拉科垂着头，他强忍着欲望闭上了眼睛，眼睑涌动着热意，“别看我……别看眼睛。”他把哈利从梦境里拯救出来，不是为了让他再次陷入梦魇之中的。他后悔朝哈利发出了求救，男孩不该来找他的。

“去他的法则，我是来带你回去的。”哈利说道，他的声音听起来更近了，德拉科试图操纵梦境阻止他，可是这不起作用。

他内心深处有个声音悄悄说道。

你永远无法拒绝他。你知道的，从一开始，你就无法拒绝他。

他是黑暗中身怀罪恶等待审判的教徒，祈祷哈利能够离开，却又疯狂想睁开眼睛再看一次这梦境中唯一的真实。

直到一双温热的唇瓣覆上他的眼睑。德拉科感觉得到在那温柔的亲吻下，自己眼睑的肌肉在微微颤抖。哈利的呼吸落在他的眉眼间，辗转地吻过他的眉心，他的鼻梁，他的鼻尖。德拉科屏住了呼吸，那双唇瓣离开了良久，最终带着叹息落在了他的唇上。

他不知道什么时候已经睁开了眼睛。那双翠绿的双眼凝视着他，眼中倒映着的是他的灰蓝。

仿佛从那一抹绿色开始，色彩开始在四周蔓延。他看见了哈利浅棕色的睫毛，象牙色的皮肤，额前落下的黑发，和在他身后徐徐铺展而开的万千色彩。它们旋转着，组成柔和的漩涡，将德拉科与哈利包围。

在虚幻的梦境里，只有眼前人的吻是真实的。

德拉科描摹着哈利的唇瓣，轻吻着他上扬的嘴角，而他自己也在微笑着。

原来他一直渴求的不是哈利的愤怒和痛苦。世界在他眼前揭开了神秘而圣洁的面纱，露出了永恒的真谛。

旋转的色彩缓缓托着他们下坠，沉入了黑甜的梦中。

***

轻柔的阳光唤醒了德拉科，可他不愿意醒来。他像是做了一个漫长的梦，梦的开头是黑而绝望的，而结局明亮温暖，有着他爱的男孩和数不清的缱绻的吻。

帷幔外传来了轻微的人声，随后归于平静。过了一会儿，他的身边传来了响动，随即有人掀开了被子。来人不仅打开了他温暖的被窝，还把手放在他的鼻子底下，探到德拉科的呼吸后，轻拍他的脸颊试图弄醒他。

德拉科的室友都知道他的坏脾气，因此他总是能在寝室里享有不被打扰的特权。从没有人这么对待过德拉科，他皱紧眉头，怒气冲冲地睁眼望向来人。

“你……”

话到了嘴边立刻被吞了下去。德拉科目瞪口呆地注视着一个哈利·波特。头发乱糟糟的格兰芬多男孩穿着他那身老旧宽大的睡衣（德拉科在梦中见过无数回），正撑着胳膊看着他。

你是从我的梦里爬出来的吗？德拉科困惑地想要开口，哈利却捂住了他的嘴巴。“下课后扫帚棚见。”德拉科读懂了他的口型，点点头。哈利没有再说什么，他从德拉科的枕边拿起隐形衣，消失在空气中。德拉科看着一团空气打开了他的帷幔，虚掩着的木门自己动了一下，宿舍再次安静下来。

金发男孩后知后觉地拍拍蓬松的枕头，哈利睡过的地方有一个小小的凹陷，提醒着德拉科刚才发生了什么。

哈利·波特确实来过了，他甚至还和德拉科睡了一张床。

德拉科楞了好一会儿，才伸手去摸枕头下的镜子。他找到了它们，可是只有镜框。梦中镜的镜面只剩下了极细的透明丝线，交错成一张破碎的蛛网。他试着分开这对镜框，残破的蛛网轻轻一碰就碎了，晶莹剔透的丝线化成零星的粉末，随着他的呼吸消散在空气中。

公共休息室里的座钟敲了九下，低沉的钟声隔着门板传来，提醒德拉科他已经错过了第一堂课。

他不知道自己是怎么熬过一整天的。早上的魔药课理所当然地迟到了，所幸斯内普教授对他格外宽容，只轻轻地扣掉了一分，而黄鼠狼和泥巴种也不敢在教室里挑战魔药学教授的权威——除非他们想把格兰芬多的宝石都扣完。

他魂不守舍地吃完了午饭，翘掉了下午的魁地奇训练，在天文塔上消耗了半天时光。这是他和哈利于梦境中多次造访的秘密基地，梦中显然有些失真，真正的钟楼比梦境更加厚重。它静谧地伫立在苏格兰高地，沉默地注视着金发男孩和他甜蜜忧愁的少年心事。

而德拉科只是望着高阔辽远的天空，直到黄昏临近，太阳西沉，三个小小的身影从禁林看守人的岩石小屋里出来，依依不舍地朝大个子告别。

其中一个朝另外两人挥了挥手，在半人高的草丛里深一脚浅一脚地向远处的扫帚棚出发。德拉科立刻跳起来，匆匆忙忙地爬下塔楼。

他比哈利要到得早。德拉科喘着粗气站在扫帚棚旁，他常年苍白的脸上因为剧烈运动而泛起了红晕，浑身也热乎乎的。夜风因为日落而变得冷冽，却不刺骨，它带走了一点温度，也使德拉科发热的头脑清醒了一些。

德拉科很快平复呼吸，他整理了一下因为跑动而凌乱的衬衫，试图遮掩自己的急切。天色已晚，霞光追逐着落日消散，留下几片绵软发灰的云徘徊在夜空。悬在半空中的白月在夜幕中散发出柔和明亮的光，成为夜色里为数不多的光源。

扫帚棚门口的魔法火炬自动亮起，给夜晚带来一些温度。德拉科藏在阴影里，静静等待着。

一个急切的脚步声由远及近。德拉科屏住呼吸，看见黑暗里浮现出哈利的身影。

黑发男孩显然也是跑着过来的，他额头上挂着薄薄的汗，两缕漆黑的发间闪过那道众人皆知的红色伤疤。哈利微微喘气，白色的雾气从他的嘴巴里逃逸，消散在空中。

德拉科贪婪地看着他，看着哈利眼中跳动的光，看着他四处张望，寻找着什么。

在哈利刚要开口询问的时候，德拉科朝前走了一步，走进了光里。

哈利的声音还未出口便断了。他以同样的目光凝视着眼前的金发男孩，仿佛是人生初见，也仿佛是久别重逢。

德拉科酝酿着该如何开口，他不知道该怎样说起这一场不光彩的相遇，也不知道该怎样提起最后梦中的吻，他垂下了眼。那根黏在他胸口的蛛丝于纷乱的思绪中浮现，高高悬起绷紧，一触即断。

“我早就知道是你了。”哈利忽然说道，“从一开始，我就知道。”

“你一直在对我撒谎。你潜入我的梦境，是想要挖开我最深处的秘密，窥伺我的恐惧，以此来伤害我。”

“这些，我都知道。”

他脸上的血色褪尽了。德拉科被这些直白的话语钉在原地，他不敢看哈利，那些在他身体里奔腾着，充满爱恋的热血瞬间被冻结成冰，裹挟着他跳动的心脏，朝未知的深渊落去。

他想要开口反驳，用一个斯莱特林、一个马尔福最擅长的花言巧语去掩盖赤裸的真相，但哈利说的都是真的。他被冻住了，德拉科想要从词典里找到一些词藻去修饰他肮脏的初衷，好让这场感情的开端显得不那么丑陋。

他可以说只是想要更了解哈利，说他不知道梦中镜是如此邪恶的东西，甚至告诉哈利他觉得这没什么大不了的，不是没有人因此受伤吗。

而哈利惶惑伤心的神情从他的脑海里一闪而过。

他说不出来。

德拉科第一次明白了什么叫做羞耻。他意识到自己犯了个极大的错误，从一开始他就错了。他被梦中那个柔软真诚的哈利而冲昏了头脑，忘记了他们应该是势同水火的敌人，而他从来都只想要伤害哈利，嘲笑他的冲动和赤诚。

一切都是意外。他意外地驱散了那个男孩的噩梦，意外地打破了黑魔法的规则，意外地被那个男孩解救，意外地……爱上了哈利。

是不是只有他还沉浸在这个意外里，还希望这一幕丑恶开场的戏剧会有一出美好的结局？

德拉科不能再想下去了，他是如此难堪，想要立刻逃离这里。

他闭上眼睛，绝望抓住了他，让他如芒在背，无法为自己出言辩驳。哈利站在他的面前，那些消散在空中的话语是对他最无声的审判。

良久，他的法官再次开口。

“直到我最深处的秘密变成了你。”

德拉科猛然抬头，他看着哈利，脸上是掩不住的错愕。

黑发男孩不知道什么时候靠近了他，目光灼灼。年轻的格兰芬多直接而莽撞，他碧绿的双眼中倒映着燃烧的火焰，也倒映出德拉科的脸。这让德拉科想起了最后一个关于哈利的梦。他们曾经如此亲密，在虚幻的黑白梦境中拥有彼此。

“那对镜子还在吗？”

德拉科点点头，他深呼吸几次，终于控制住颤抖的手，从口袋里掏出早已经破碎的梦中镜，开口道：“镜面消失了，它们再也不能用了。”

哈利没有接过镜子，他打量着镜框，问德拉科：“你打算怎么处理这个？”

“扔掉它。你在占卜教室见到我的时候，我就想把它扔掉了。可是我没能成功，因为我还想，还想……”德拉科急急地说着，他忽然顿住了，意识到自己想要说什么。

我还想见你。

我还想更靠近你，想要吻你。

他看着哈利，而哈利也在回望他。

那一瞬间德拉科明白了他们彼此想要的是一致的。他睁大了眼睛，而哈利微微笑着，脸颊泛红。

德拉科握紧了镜子，他大步走到湖边，将手中的黑魔法用力朝幽深的湖面掷去。他回到哈利的面前，郑重地承诺：“我再也不会在你身上用这些魔法了。”

“那如果我还会做噩梦怎么办？”

德拉科回答不上来，他说不出更婉转的情话了。他伸出手，穿过黑暗，穿过月色，穿过迷雾，穿过阴影，穿过那些或悲伤或绝望的梦，握住了哈利的手，将他拥入怀中。

他终于抓住哈利了。


End file.
